The present invention relates to a motor vehicle air-conditioning system and more particularly to an improved air flow control mechanism for such a system.
In motor vehicle air-conditioning systems, use is conventionally made of two separately formed flaps for stratification of the air temperature, e.g., directing air selectively to the “central nozzle/footwell” and “central nozzle/side nozzles”. Each flap has a dedicated stepping motor. As an alternative, a coupling of the two flaps is also possible, thus necessitating a stepping motor having correspondingly configured kinematics.